


I Dream of Falling

by Borrowed_Voices



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Granby gets scared, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: His blue eyes faded from the icy colour they had once been, his mouth was open in a scream and his hands were reaching out to him, but Granby couldn't reach him. He fell away, his dark hair whipped up by the wind and it was the last thing Granby saw of him before he dropped away to the merciless ocean below.
Relationships: John Granby/Augustine Little, John Granby/William Laurence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Dream of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A Huge thanks to [Whrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain) and [Monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophrederick) for beta-ing!

Granby woke with a start. He did not know what had woken him, but he felt as though the window stood open and the season had turned to winter. He had goosebumps. The cold air ghosting over every inch of skin not covered by the sheets. He shivered, moving a little more against Augustine, ignoring the protest of his muscles after their exertion a few hours previous. The captain moved under him, throwing an arm over him in his sleep. Granby let himself be pulled against him, before drifting off again.

Granby tried to straighten his coat in the mirror, frowning at his reflection. The fabric was being as stubborn as always, and he was already regretting dropping it in a heap on the ground the night before. He gave up with a small huff and moved on to tying his neckcloth. Little laughed at him from the bed, not making any move to prepare for the day yet.

"Is Laurence getting to you?"

The image of Laurence in his uniform flashed through Granby’s mind, every fold, every wrinkle falling perfectly into place and unintentionally accentuating Laurence’s figure. Granby couldn’t help but think back to the look of surprise and evident pleasure on Laurence’s face when the crew tried to follow suit.

"I suppose he is," Granby answered, still scowling into the mirror fumbling with the piece of cloth. Little stood from the bed moving behind him, Granby turned to face him.

"I should thank him," the captain said, while tying Granby's neckcloth, "Making you look so handsome and proper."

Granby flushed, suddenly the image of Laurence flashed through his mind, and for just a moment he imagined that it wasn't Little's slender fingers working the cloth, but the calloused fingers of a navy man, blue eyes close enough to see every detail. It would be maddening. When he returned to the present Little was smiling at him, his face very close, an amused spark in his eyes.

He knew exactly where Granby's mind had gone. Little's fingers traveled along the cloth to Granby's neck, intertwining at the base. 

"Thinking of another while your lover is right in front of you?" Little clicked his tongue, the amused spark in his eyes turning into one of mischief. Granby only flushed even more. Little pushed him down onto the chair beside the desk, and swung himself into Granby's lap, bringing his face closer to Granby's ear, his breath tickling in Granby's neck.

"If it was someone else I might be jealous." Little whispered, making the hairs on Granby's neck stand up. "But given who you are thinking of, I suppose I cannot be too upset." His fingers tightening the fabric in Granby's neck, the cloth nearly cutting his skin. "I don't think anyone would be able to resist those eyes." The bastard grinned against Granby, the pleasure sudden enough to make him gasp a little. 

"Or those shoulders." Little moved again, and Granby could not help but groan."Or those hips." Little whispered, drawing the words out, grinding against him again.

"Augustine... Breakfast." Granby breathed, but not in an earnest attempt to make him stop.  
"What do you think he would do? If it were him sitting in your lap?" Little said, ignoring him. His hands had moved on from the neckcloth now. "Do you think he would do this?" Little moved his hand between them, sliding it over Granby's steadily growing bulge. Granby could only gasp again, his hips almost moving on their own. But Little, like the devil he was, moved his hand away just as Granby did so. Granby gave him a frustrated grunt but Little only nipped at his jaw, enough to be felt thoroughly, but not enough to leave a mark. 

"Or do you think he would pin me down?" Little whispered it in his other ear, making the hairs in his neck stand up all over again. Little moved his hand between them again, but when Granby attempted to touch him he grabbed his wrists, pinning them down onto the chair. He smiled devilishly, Granby knew Little enjoyed this, and Granby couldn't say he didn't enjoy it too. 

"Now, " Little ground against him again before letting go of one of his hands in favour of unbuttoning Granby's trousers. "Be a good little lieutenant and stay still for me."

"Yes." Granby whispered, Little's hand closed around him, but he did not move. 

"Yes, what?" Little asked his grip tightening, Granby jolted a little beneath him gasping again, cursing.

"Yes, Little."

The grip loosened and Granby chased after it but Little wouldn’t let him.

"No," He said, nipping at Granby's ear. "Yes, what?"

Granby shivered as he realised what Little wanted to hear.

"Yes.." Little tightened his grip "Yes, Sir." Granby said, shaking.

Little's smile widened, his hand stroking Granby's length and Granby could not stop shaking. But every time Granby came close, Little loosened his grip to a feather-light touch, making Granby ache. It was maddening. "Call me, Sir." He said, not touching Granby until he did. 

"Very good." Little whispered in Granby's ear when Granby was shaking uncontrollably beneath him. Almost there, so very close - and Little just stops, swinging out of his lap . Granby whined, dazed and unable to think rationally. Little only offered a , dressing far too quickly. 

When he is done, not a single wrinkle seen on his captain's coat, not a single smudge, Granby could only stare numbly, achingly hard and craving. Little puts a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in close to his ear. 

"I like that look on you." He said teasingly, nipping on his ear before leaving the room, leaving Granby behind still aching, dazed and frustrated. His hair was half out of its queue and his neckcloth fully untied, his uniform even more wrinkled than before, but he didn't notice. He only waited until he wasn't as noticeably hard anymore, before fastening his trousers, straightening his clothes as best he could, and walking out of the room in a daze.

When Granby reached the dining hall his head was a bit clearer. He was able to avoid parts of a broken vase that a few lieutenants were trying to pick up, but was unfortunately unable to miss Little's smug look from where the captain was sitting across the table.. Granby felt a blush creep up his neck and was thankful when no one seemed to notice, apparently distracted by the mess of the lieutenants. 

"Good morning" He said wearily, taking a chair besides Laurence. He did not miss the smug look Little throws him. 

"Good morning John, are you aware your neckloth is untied?" The captain said glancing over, Little's smile only growing, Granby could not stop himself from glaring at him, while grabbing the nearest cup of coffee. 

"Let me help you." Laurence said suddenly, grabbing hold of Granby's neckcloth. Granby's face heated immediately, he was certain his whole face looked as red as the sunset, but he could not look away from Laurence's face. The memory of that morning flashed into his mind and Granby ruthlessly smashed it down. Laurence's fingers were surprisingly gentle, only brushing his neck once, while expertly tying the knot. Granby's world seemed to narrow to only Laurence's fingers, his sea blue eyes that were concentrated on the cloth, the eyelashes that framed them, the barely visible freckles on his face, the way a few loose strands of golden hair framed his face. Somewhere he heard someone laugh.

Granby flinched when Laurence suddenly pronounced himself satisfied. The moment had seemed to last forever and was too short at the same time, while it could, in truth, only have been a few seconds.

"Thank you" Granby stuttered "but why.."

"I reckon he cannot bear to see your neckcloth being crumpled like that Granby." Little said, teasing, but with a very intent look in his eyes. Laurence didn't seem to notice as he threw him a mocking glare, before smiling, showing he took no offense. Granby could feel another flutter.

Damn his heart for falling for his captain.

*

The day was rather uneventful. Celeritas had them flying formation drills all day, and the crews did shooting drills and weather patterns, tiring, but something they had gotten used to.  
So Granby was surprised to see that his captain looked almost exhausted. He had noticed he looked tired during the day, a wariness that had made its way into his movements and voice. The man must not have been sleeping well. After dinner Granby found Laurence sitting against Temeraire's side with a book in his lap, the evening sun on his face.  
He was slowly nodding off and behind him Temeraire was watching with great interest, seemingly disappointed when Laurence woke with a start.

"Rough night Laurence?" Granby asked, sitting down beside him. Laurence was still blinking himself awake.

"Yes a little." He sighed behind them Temeraire shifted, the scales gliding against their backs as he curled tighter around them. 

"He has been nearly nodding off during the reading. But he refuses to take a nap." Temeraire said, nuzzling at his captain.

"My dear it is entirely my own fault, I would not want a little tiredness to take away from our reading time.” 

“I know dear Laurence, but you have been nearly nodding off during the reading anyway."

Laurence frowned a little guiltily at that. Granby smiled at them, amused.

"Temeraire, if you wouldn't mind me reading to you, then Laurence might take a nap in the meantime. I am a poor substitute but at least i won't fall asleep halfway in."

Laurence made an indignant noise, but Temeraire seemed enthusiastic.

"That seems like a splendid idea! See Laurence? then you may take that nap after all!"

Laurence sighed. Granby could see that he had already given up the battle.

"Very well," he said,"if you wouldn't mind"

Granby smiled taking the book, "Of course not."

The next half hour saw Granby struggle through the complicated texts, with Temeraire correcting him here and there, until suddenly he felt something lean against him.  
He looked over, and it felt like his heart skipped a beat and there were butterflies in his stomach.  
Laurence had fallen asleep against him, his head had fallen onto his shoulder and his body pressed against Granby's side. His face looked, peaceful, a few stray golden hairs framing his face and the sun giving him a glowing look.  
Granby tried not to look any closer. The butterflies started rather to feel like two dragons holding a water battle in a lake.  
Granby turned to look at Temeraire, but the dragon was also fast asleep, his breath sounding like bellows. Granby couldn't help but smile.  
Suddenly he felt something cold on his neck, like ice cold fingers stroking along it. He stiffened, the feeling moved as if the fingers walked down his neck towards his shoulder blades. Granby carefully looked around, but there was no one there, just his captain asleep against his side. Granby's mind was racing, with a feeling of sudden terror in his stomach. The cold feeling traveled back up to the base of his neck and he stiffened again, closing his eyes and thinking of an explanation. He nearly screamed in alarm when Laurence suddenly violently jolted awake. Granby looked at him with wide eyes, panting. Behind them Temeraire had his head raised in alarm. The feeling was gone. Laurence was blinking at him in surprise before righting himself.  
"Are you alright? My apologies ,I didn't mean to.." He started but Granby cut him off.  
"No, no that is quite alright, I was just surprised that is all." Laurence frowned.  
"Are you sure you didn't hurt anything? You woke quite violently." Granby asked, trying at a light tone, though his heart was still racing in his chest.  
"I am quite alright." Laurence said, staring off into the distance with a frown before looking back at Granby. "John are you sure you are alright? If I have given offence.."  
"Laurence, you were asleep, I did not mind you just startled me when you woke, that is all."  
Laurence still didn't look convinced, but didn't press.  
"I think it is time we turned in for the night." Granby sighed  
"Yes, yes i think perhaps we should." Laurence said, he was looking at him with a small frown.  
"Good night Temeraire"  
"Good night Granby, thank you for reading to me."  
"You are welcome," Granby said, he walked towards the barracks quickly, daylight was dying and the sky was painted in blues and reds.  
The servants were already milling around and starting to light the lanterns.  
Granby slowed his pace, and if there was an uneasy feeling in the back of his neck, he did not show it.

*

"Augustine? have you seen my neckcloth?" Granby asked, appearing from where he had been looking behind the bed.  
Little looked up from the book he was reading.  
"I can't say I have, are you sure you didn't just leave it in your own quarters?"  
"No I am certain I had it on last night."  
"Well I suppose you will have to make do without then."  
Granby gave Little a look.  
"You know just as well as I do how Laurence is"  
"Well do you not have a spare?"  
"Well.."  
Little sighed, closing the book and walking to his wardrobe.  
"You really should get a few spares if you want to stay in Laurence's good graces" Little said, throwing one of his own at Granby.  
Granby caught it with a dramatic bow before quickly tying it.  
"Thank you"  
"Yes you are welcome, just make sure I get it back."  
Granby threw him another look before rushing out of the door to the day's training.  
It had not been the only thing to go missing over the last few days. Granby had already lost two of his pens, a pencil, a shirt, his hat and some of his paper. He seemed to lose it just as he needed it, and he would find them again just as he had managed a replacement.  
If he didn't know better he would say that someone was messing with him.  
He made it at the breakfast table just in time to see Laurence already heading out of the door to Temeraire. Granby cursed inwardly, he was very late. He quickly sat down next to Berkeley who was just finishing his plate, receiving a plate of eggs and bacon from a long suffering Tolly, a cup of coffee passed to him from Sutton and he worked it all away in record time, rushing from the table barely ten minutes later and just in time for his duties.  
And if his neckcloth wasn't properly tied, well, he hoped Laurence wouldn't look too closely.

*

His blue eyes faded from the icy colour they had once been, his mouth was open in a scream and his hands were reaching out to him, but Granby couldn't reach him. He fell away, his dark hair whipped up by the wind and it was the last thing Granby saw of him before he dropped away to the merciless ocean below.

Granby woke with a gasp, shooting upright. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he was panting heavily. He looked around, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he surveyed his empty room.  
It was just a dream, he said to himself, just a dream. It had felt so real, the wind on his skin, the harness pulling taut beneath him, terror on his face.  
It was a familiar nightmare, but old, and Granby did not know why it came to haunt him now.  
He laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, sleep would not come easily and he couldn't help but to replay the dream, to remember those eyes again until he did eventually fade away into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Granby woke up feeling quite cold. He blinked away the sleep and sat up slowly. something on his small desk caught his attention. There was parchment spread all over it, all of it empty but his pen was laying deserted in the middle, the inkpot still closed.  
Granby blinked at it, a cold fear was spreading in his belly, and he felt uneasy, the hairs on his neck standing up. He did not remember putting the parchment on his desk. A small drought crept across his skin, he looked to the window but it was closed. The uneasiness made him move.  
Granby dressed quickly, and at a hurried pace left his room.  
He was still distracted while walking to the dining room and he did not see Laurence in time to avoid a collision. Luckily Laurence was able to steady them both, putting his hands on Granby's shoulders. The touch seemed to(?) burn through his coat, and Granby could feel himself flush. He was both grateful and disappointed when Laurence withdrew his hands.

"I am sorry, Sir, are you alright?" Granby said, startled.

"Yes, thank you, I hope I did you no injury?"

"Oh no of course not, I am sorry Laurence, I was just a little distracted is all."

Laurence made an agreeing noise, his eyebrows raised, but Granby ignored the silent question, and as expected Laurence didn't press.

"Granby I am sorry but I seem to have rumpled your neckcloth." Laurence said frowning, and Granby looked down at it surprised. He noticed he hadn't even bothered to tie it in his hasty retreat from his room.

"Ah, yes I will fix that in a minute thank you."

"Are you sure you are well, Granby? You seem preoccupied"

"I am well, truly, though if you do not mind my saying so, you still look rather tired Laurence."  
Granby said, diverting the topic.  
Laurence did indeed still look tired, if a little bit better than the day before.  
If Granby didn't know any better he would say Laurence had found himself a sweetheart.  
A small part of him twinged angrily, he later identified it as jealousy, but for now he brutally squashed it down as Laurence made an excuse. He said something about studying and Granby was naturally chiding him when they walked into the dining room. The misplaced parchment lay forgotten.

*

Granby was a little too preoccupied with staring at his captain having a casual discussion with Berkeley and Harcourt to notice Little trying to get his attention. Laurence was seated in one of their old chairs in the officers lounge. The candlelight was reflected quite handsomely in his hair, nearly forming a halo and Granby could see a small spark in his eyes.

"John!" Little said kicking him in the knee to get his attention. Granby flinched, pain crossing his face. He shot Little a glare.

"What the hell, Augustine?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last twenty minutes." Little sighed while Chenery chuckled, their cards forgotten. 

"I think it is time to retire" Little sighed while Chenery, still laughing, collected the cards. Granby wanted to refuse but well, he was tired, and Laurence sitting on the other side of the room being attractive, did not help his case.

"You should talk to him." Little said, later that night when they were lying beside each other in the bed, the candles were throwing shadows against the walls.

"I know" Granby sighed. He didn't have to tell Little why he hadn't, didn't have to tell him about the risk it was, about the risk on both of them if Laurence would not only refuse but would decide to report them.  
But he knew as well as Granby did, that this could not go unsaid for much longer.

A cold wind danced over his bare shoulders again and Granby shivered. Suddenly he stiffened, Little frowned at him. Out of the corner of his eyes Granby could see a figure, standing in the corner of the room. It's eyes looked like they were glowing in the candlelight and it was radiating a cold energy. Granby slowly turned his head towards it but when he blinked it was gone.  
He was panting.

"John? Are you alright?" Little asked, putting a hand on his arm, frowning. 

"Yeah, yeah I am fine, I just thought I saw something."

"I think it might be time to turn in then." Little said, frowning worriedly at him. He sat upright to blow out the candles and that cold fear made itself known again in Granby's belly, settling there. He was thankful to not be alone, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him of course, but he was glad of the company nonetheless. His heart was still beating quickly against his ribcage and he couldn't help but think back to those eyes. They had been a faded ice blue, they had seemed familiar.

* 

His blue eyes faded from the icy colour they had once been, his mouth was open in a scream and his hands were reaching out to him, but Granby couldn't reach him. He fell away, his dark hair whipped up by the wind and it was the last thing Granby saw of him before he dropped away to the merciless ocean below. Granby felt himself fall forward, his harness straps failing. His stomach lurched as he fell away from Fluitare’s side after him. The wind was deafening the sky a blur of colours as he fell and fell and fell. But instead of hitting the water he found himself standing in the halway. He was panting, still wearing his mid wingman uniform and harness, but it didn't seem right. He looked through the hallway and there he was. His dark hair fastened in a queue, his faded ice blue eyes looking through him, and his tall frame creating a long shadow through the dark hallway. 

"Why?" He said, "Why? we could've made it work." Ainsley said. But before Granby could answer the floor fell away beneath him.  
He was in another hallway, a figure was standing on the other side but it wasn't Lieutenant Ainsley, though the figure was familiar. But before he could put a name to it, he was enveloped by something black suffocating him, he reached for the figure on the other side of the hallway but his vision went dark.

Granby shot upright, he was panting, sweat cooling on his skin and terror still in his chest. Next to him Little startled awake, blinking up at him in confusion. Granby let his face fall into his hands, willing himself to calm down.

"John?"

Why was he having these nightmares now? It was so long ago, what was happening?

"John?" There was a hand on Granby's shoulder, he had to fight not to flinch away under Little's touch. "John? Are you alright?"

Granby breathed in carefully, he was shaking. 

"Yes, I am sorry, just, just a nightmare." Granby let his hands fall from his face, his breath steadying. Little sits up next to him, letting his hand circle comfortably over his back.  
Granby sighs, giving Little a grateful look. 

"I am okay" he whispers after awhile. And Little makes an agreeing sound but doesn't stop. Not until a yawn makes him shudder, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Granby smiles at him. They might not be in love, not like Granby is with Laurence and Little with Chenery, though he doesn't admit it. But Granby is glad to be his companion nonetheless, even if their friendship is more than just that.  
Eventually he calms down, and together they lay back down again. But while Little drifts off easily, Granby finds himself unable to follow.  
He cannot help but think back to that dream again, the words echoing through his mind. Why? We could've made it work

It is still frightfully early when someone pinches him, Granby groans softly, annoyed. He feels it again, just on his right side. He tries to catch the hand but he feels nothing.  
Slowly he gains some awareness, blinking awake.  
There was no one there but Little on his left, still peacefully sleeping while the first light of the day seeped in from behind the curtains.  
Granby frowns, looking around the room once more before deciding his mind is playing tricks on him. He lays his head back down, shifting to lay on his side facing Little.  
Then his side gets pinched again, painfully even, and Granby jolts, his eyes open and immediately wide awake. He slowly looks to the other side of the bed, but there is still no one there, and Little hasn't moved. The fear nestled in his stomach grows, and Granby waits, his breath coming in frightened pants.  
Nothing happens.  
After a while he starts to relax, slowly, and when still nothing happens he tries closing his eyes. but the fear that is cold in his stomach will not dissipate, nor will the unease.  
Suddenly the air behind him grows cold, and Granby just knows that the figure is standing behind him. He can feel it, it's cold energy freezing him in place. Granby feels like a child, keeping his eyes tightly shut as the hairs in his neck and on his arms stand upright. He waits for the pinch again, for it to touch. But nothing happens. He lays there frozen in place for a long time before the presence disappears, the uneasiness slowly starting to die down a little but the fear keeps him in place. When Little stirs at the first sunrays, Granby gladly stirs with him. He looks behind him, but nothing is there. He is again glad of Little's company.

*  
"All hands at the ready; stand by on the powder" Laurence ordered from behind him, and Granby echoed the order down to the back.  
The Fleur de Nuit was already racing towards them. Granby looked quickly back at Laurence, but he seemed to have everything well in hand.  
Granby looked to the men with the powder ready, he only saw grim and determined faces; this was sure to hit.  
The big black and blue dragon tried angling towards Nitidus away from Temeraire.  
"Hard to larboard; close with him!" Granby heard and Temeraire didn't need to be told twice. Temeraire closed in on him quicker than a regular heavyweight and Granby could see the Fleur de Nuit flinch, looking at them in reflex. Granby closed his eyes when Laurence called for the powder, the flash bright on his eyelids. When he opened them there was someone standing right in front of him, the hairs in his neck stood upright immediately and a cold breath spread over his face. The faded iceblue of his eyes stared right into his own and Granby stumbled backwards his harness straps drawing taut. The face was familiar and it drifted closer. 

"why?" It whispered.

"Ainsley?" Granby whispered back, wide eyed. Behind him the Fleur de Nuit was screaming in pain and Laurence was issuing orders but Granby couldn't quite hear them. Ainsley came closer and Granby stumbled as far back as his straps would let him, a flash of anger came over Ainsley's face. Suddenly Temeraire lunged forward and Granby fell backwards, hanging in his straps, he could not find his footing. Ainsley disappeared but with him suddenly one of his straps gave way. Granby's stomach lurched quite as it did in his dream and he felt himself slide downwards, coming to a halt dangling from Temeraire's side.  
Granby could not quite catch his breath, his flying harness digging into his skin.  
Temeraire suddenly stopped above him and Granby could see the shocked face of Ferris who was climbing towards him.  
The sounds and noises of battle came back to him and Granby managed to grab the main harness. Temeraire shot back forward, Granby caught a flash of Lily and a Grand Chevalier, but then there were hands on him Ferris and Martin caught him by his arms, holding him while they checked his carabiners. Granby could only take short breaths, he noted that he was still trembling a little.

"One of the carabiners has been bent" Martin reported, eyes wide and Ferris looked pale, he had checked Granby's carabiners before boarding. But even to Granby's eye it had been in a good shape and the sudden bending seemed impossible.

"Mr. Ferris, Mr. Martin take Mr. Granby to sickbay for the time being and ask Mr. Evans to come up." Laurence said behind them, and both men nodded grimly. Granby would have liked to protest but Laurence had already turned back to the fight.  
All Granby could do be led away while around him dragons roared out their anger and pain.

*

His blue eyes faded from the icy colour they had once been, his mouth was open in a scream and his hands were reaching out to him, but Granby couldn't reach him. He fell away, his dark hair whipped up by the wind and it was the last thing Granby saw of him before he dropped away to the merciless ocean below. Granby felt himself fall forward, his harness straps failing. His stomach lurched as he fell away from Fluitare’s side after him. The wind was deafening the sky a blur of colours as he fell and fell and fell. But instead of hitting the water he found himself standing in the halway. He was panting, still wearing his mid wingman uniform and harness, but it didn't seem right. He looked through the hallway and there he was. His dark hair fastened in a queue, his faded ice blue eyes looking through him, and his tall frame creating a long shadow through the dark hallway. 

"Why?" He said, "Why? we could've made it work." Ainsley said. But before Granby could answer the floor fell away beneath him.  
He was in another hallway, a figure was standing on the other side, it wasn't Lieutenant Ainsley, though the figure was familiar.  
He came closer, his steps echoing through the hallway.  
It was Laurence, he was frowning worriedly, behind him another figure appeared, It was a woman, her hair covering the hallway like spiderwebs and she threw her arms around Laurence, who didn't seem to notice. She smiled, her eyes only two white glimmers behind a mask of hair and Granby felt panic and terror wash over him. He tries to warn Laurence but her hair envelops him, choking him and hair getting in his mouth and his nose. He can’t breathe.


End file.
